The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus in general, and more particularly to a novel leg rotator exercising apparatus for primarily exercising the leg rotator muscles of a user.
Many body muscle exercising apparatus have been devised in the past, either for exercising arm muscles or leg muscles, but such apparatus are generally designed to exercise muscles in extension and flexion. However, it is sometimes desirable to exercise a leg, for example, in rotation while preventing the leg from bending at the knee, such as to force the user to activate only his, or her, thigh rotator muscles. Such apparatus are used for muscular rehabilitation or therapy, or simply for muscular build-up associated with physical exercise or special purpose training.
In order to be effective, and for providing progressive increase of the effort required during exercise, means are generally provided for progressively increasing the opposing load or force, by way of weights or springs, or by way of an energy absorbing unit, as a user progresses in developing the strength of his, or her, muscles.
Exercising apparatus of all types must meet the requirement of being adjustable to different individual sizes and more particularly leg exercising apparatus must be adjustable to accommodate diverse user's femur and tibia lengths.